the_melancholy_of_michalvarezfandomcom-20200214-history
Michalvarez
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Info |- ! Race | } |- ! Age | } |- ! Gender | } |- ! colspan="2" | |- ! Occupation | Stephanie (sister) Mother and Father |- ! Powers | } Fire and The Force |} Michael John Holburt (Michalvarez) is The Founder and Director of MJH Studios. History Inspired by Richalvarez, Michael set to create his Production team. Stats Traits Good Michael tries to be as good as he can be, he likes to be generally nice and being a Hero. When he was a kid he liked to be nice because he believed he would be more likeable that way. Adventurous Michael likes to try new things even if it may seem crazy to others. He hates being bored with nothing to do, so he likes to think of new ideas for his show, or he goes outside to find new things. Hopeless Romantic Ever since he had a relationship with a girl back in primary school, Michael has always been trying to find some sort of flame to warm him. He always to find a new girl either by just being nice or by trying one of his many but zany pickup lines. Hot Head Being a wielder of Pyrokeniesis, this trait is pretty obvious. Michael can often get worked up if the production team is slacking off. One of his many pet peeves is people taking his hat. Party Animal Despite being shy as a child, now that he is more open and sociable. He can be a head turner at parties, usually with his dance moves even though he never drinks alcoholic beverages he can easily get hyped up by pop drinks and dance like there's no tomorrow. He especially likes to dance to Michael Jackson Songs! Powers and Abilities Fireballs Michael's signature power, inspired obviously by the Mario series. Michael throws a limited amount of fireballs at his opponents. His Fireballs actually come from his anger and his Light and Dark energy. How it works is that he collects any of the dark energy that he has and uses his rage and light energy to ignite and project the darkness as a fireball. The Force As Michael is a training Jedi he has a limited but insightful knowledge of the force. *Force Push/Pull: He has a simple use of these and uses them very trivially (e.g. using force pull to bring a can pepsi towards him *Force Jump: Michael can jump higher than his peers *Force Speed: Michael's most used power as his ability type is speed Lightsaber Michael has had several Lightsabers *His first Lightsaber was a Green Lightsaber he got from a Disney store to follow the example of Luke Skywalker *He has had a Purple lightsaber when he experimented with Dark Matter as a Kid *With the use of Pigdinite he was able to create a Pink Lightsaber which was useful against earth and it's spiral-spring use *He has used a Blue Lightsaber as his role as Mario *His Current one is his Red Lightsaber. It is Red not because he is Sith, but he is simply a Light Jedi that likes the Colour Red Relationships Travis He has known Travis since primary school, even though they started out as rivals they are now the best of friends. Michael relies on his humor and strength as Travis relies on Michael's companionship and direction. Though at times they can butt heads on subjects such as Michael's disapproval of Travis's unorthodox and unruly actions and Travis's disagreement over direction choices. However they still remain the best of friends. Matthew Michael first met Matthew when he was looking for actors for his version of Stupid Mario Brothers. He normally relies on Matthew's wisdom (even though he goes along anyways dragging Matthew along with him) Being the normally the level headed ones along with Emily, they can steer the company along with ease. Piggy As a child he adopted Piggy while on a school trip, since then they are very good friends. Michael used to carry around Piggy in primary creating a buzz around him. Piggy was the one Michael can take in comfort with which is understandable since they are both misunderstood characters, they can support each other. Michael thanks Piggy for his companionship and will defend his with his life. Gallery Category:Staff